


Two Miracles

by Akabara_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, Music, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabara_13/pseuds/Akabara_13
Summary: In the wake of death, two miracles occur.





	Two Miracles

“Come on, we are going out today,” I said, as I pulled him out of bed. “Gez, Noël,” I said brushing through the now sitting young man’s hair. “You can’t lay here all day long, they wouldn’t like that.” He nodded vaguely in response.

We walked down the street, silent, but at least he was out. We walked by the old antique shop, and a tune was playing inside. He looked around, looking for it’s source, despite. “Sir? Can I help you?” asked a sweet teenage girl that had worked there forever.

“I’m sorry. He loves this piece. He was good friends with those who play it,” I reassured her. Noël listened for a moment more before he held out his hand to me. I looked down to my hand, where a curvy case hung, and I gave it to him. Noël opened the case to reveal a wooden treasure, he brought the base to his neck and pulled the bow across the strings. Interment sung out beautifully.

“It’s the violin solo from this piece,” the girl said wide eyed.

I nodded, “Yes, it is.”

“It’s so beautiful,” she smiled. “Much better than the recording.”

I nodded once more, “I would hope. This is his solo, the piece written for him,” I looked down, “But the one who wrote it is gone far away.” The seraphim echoed through the small shop, people stopped and stared at the teenaged boy. While the track had ended long ago, Noël still played. A song meant for a violin and a cello. Us in the room could only hear half of the song he played, but he no doubt could hear his sweet cello.

I look up and the violin hung from his hand at his side and tears fell from his blue eyes. A child grabbed his shirt sleeve, “That was so cool!” 

“Was it?” he smiled as crouched down to the child’s level, “Would you like to learn?” 

The child’s eyes lit up. She clapped her hands beside herself with joy and her mother was also just as shocked, “She hasn’t spoken in so long…”

I walked over, “He just loves to make miracles happen. Noël is a good teacher, patient and gentle.”

“Can I learn?” the child ask and Noël nodded. A part of him shattered and flew away, no doubt, but a part of him was also saved, by the tug of a child’s hand.


End file.
